Future in the dark
by Vastulja Sata Menton
Summary: A little somethin that takes place after the fifth book. The gang don't know what they are going to do now X after what happens in book 5


Okay, so this story is a little messed up because of the fact that the year does not correspond with the test. It's all good though! Takes place after their fifth year (wrote this a LONG time ago…before book six came out. I love that book.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a cool summer day a little ways outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. Just outside of the garden gate of The Burrow, the Weasleys were gathering for a nice summer day picnic. While Ginny ran after Ron, whom had her diary, around the great oak tree a little ways off, George and Fred were tempting Harry into trying some Shock Boxes. Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley gather the food outside just as Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley apparated inside the kitchen.

"Come on Harry. Just try them out, wont you?" Fred handed Harry the greenish purple candies.

"Er – I don't know." Harry gave him an unsure look.

"They aren't going to kill you, Harry. They've got a bit of a shock to them is all. Go on, try one." George insisted.

Taking a deep breath, Harry popped a few of the Shock Boxes into his mouth. The small square candies were sweet at first. However, almost instantly, Harry felt a jolt and a shock ran through him like a bolt from a light socket. The jolt caused him to swallow the candy and fall to the ground. George and Fred could hardly hold in their laughter as they stared at Harry, whose hair was standing on end like he had been scared out of his wits. He sat there, eye brows raised, shocked for the most part. He soon began laughing with the twins, however, before getting them to help him put his hair back to normal.

"Ron! Gimmy my diary back!" Ginny screamed.

Ron simply laughed and continued to run and read at the same time. "Oooo. What's this? You have a crush on Neville?"

"Do not! Give it back! I'll tell mum!" Ginny cried after him as he sprinted around the tree.

"Lunch is ready! Come in now. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny. Come on in!" Mrs. Weasley called after everyone. The twins and Harry, whom was still trying to get his hair back to normal, ran to the picnic area and were closely followed behind by Ron and Ginny. Ginny had finally gotten her diary back and was holding it protectively as Ron ran to catch up to Harry, only to see his hair and fall to the ground laughing historically. Once everyone got to the picnic blanket that was surrounded by tiny pillows to sit on, they began to eat and talk about the morning's events.

"It's insane, Molly. The Ministry is just a mess. Half of them think you-know-who being back is just a joke and the rest who think he is back are screaming their heads off trying to figure out what to do about the situation," Mr. Weasley explained to Mrs. Weasley as he helped himself to some boiled potatoes, "If they keep things up, and we don't get this issue under control we risk exposure to the muggles. Who knows what might happen next…"

"We're almost finished making all of our sweets and jokes," George explained to Bill as he bit a chunk of meat off a chicken leg, "it's gweat!"

"So you like those Shock Boxes, Harry?" Fred quibbled with a grin.

"Yeah great. Only problem is now I can't get my hair back to normal." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great! George and I are going to make a fortune!"

"Yeah, great. I guess. Is there anyway to get my hair back to normal by the way?"

"Not that I know of."

"Here Harry," Hermione turned to him from talking to Ginny and pulled out her wand. "Crinis normalis." Harry's hair instantly fell back into place. With a sigh of relief, Harry thanked Hermione and helped himself to the salad.

The picnic lunch went smoothly and they were soon all full and relaxed. With a swish of her wand, Mrs. Weasley cleared the plates and blanket from the ground. She shooed the children off, giving the adults time to talk about the situation at hand.

Fred and George snuck into the house to their room while Ginny dashed to her room to hide her diary away from prying eyes. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the great oak on the hill and sat around it, relaxing.

"I can't wait for the new school term to begin," Hermione exclaimed.

"W-whys that?" Ron yawned as he stretched and leaned against the tree trunk.

"I'm interested to see who are new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be. We take our N.E.W.T.s this year as well!"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yippy."

"Oh come over it, Ron. The N.E.W.T.s are really important to our future. It practically determines where you end up after school."

"Yeah, and we all know where you're going to end up."

"Oh?" Hermione turned to Ron and crossed her arms. "Where might that be?"

"You'll end up marrying _Victor Krum_ and work at Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, or Durmstrang." Ron stated matter-of-factly.

"Not so!" Hermione spun around to Harry. "You don't think that's true, do you, Harry?"

Harry looked at her with an off guard expression. "Uh…well." He wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or stay on her good side. "You never know."

"Are you okay Harry? You seem a bit out of it. Don't you think Ron?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay Harry?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled and sighed. He was okay; he just missed his godfather. Having Ron and Hermione there helped, however.

He wasn't alone, and they knew he was having a hard time dealing with the loss of his godfather. He didn't have anyone there anymore. Who was he going to go to after his last year at Hogwarts and who would he write to when the Dursleys were driving him up the wall? He had no one to say he was going to write to anymore, and threaten the Dursleys with. What was he going to do? He felt like something was missing from his life now, which just added to list of things and people that he would never see again.

"So Harry. Where do you think you will end up after school? Since everyone knows where Hermione will end up." Ron quibbled and he looked over to Harry, whom sat in between Ron and Hermione (thankfully).

There was a 'Hmph' from Hermione and Harry replied, "I'm not actually sure. I haven't thought of it much."

"Well, with Harry's skills and near death experiences, he will either become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or a professional Quidditch player." Hermione pointed out.

"What makes you say that, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You just seem like the type to take one of those jobs. I could be wrong though. You never know."

"Hmm." It was then that Harry actually thought for the first time what he was going to do after he got out of Hogwarts. Before Sirius died, he had planned to go and live with him after school. However, that plan was one that had been completely shattered last year during school. Only time could tell of course. Everything depended on how things went in his next two years of school. Who knew, he could possibly not even make it out of his last year of Hogwarts alive. The way things were going it seemed very likely that that would happen.

The three sat there, thinking about their future after Hogwarts. Harry had to agree with Ron on what Hermione was going to end up doing. She was far too smart to do anything else. He also had to admit that Hermione and Victor Krum did make a cute couple, from what he had seen of them together anyway. Harry and Ron, however, both had no idea what they were going to do. It was hard to say for Ron, for he had a lot to live up to. Charlie and Bill had important and daring jobs, Percy was a git and no one cared about him, and the twins were making a joke shop. But what was he going to do? Harry also did not know what he was going to do. Hermione's suggestion was totally possible, but for him only time could tell.

With two years left of school and Voldemort back, all three of them knew that they could easily end up like so many others; a victim of Voldemort's wand. They had to think of the future, but the future was far off and too hard to tell and predict.

Summer seemed to fly by after that summer picnic. School came too soon for them all, and with fear among entirety of the wizarding parents, they sent their children off to school for another unpredictable year.

Fin.


End file.
